


Danganronpa: Balance warriors, The 79th Class Killing Game

by gemctf2



Series: Danganrompa Fanfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: While the future foundation thought the remnants of despair had settled down, a game was set up at Future foundation's most vulnerable moment, during the future foundation killing, another killing game is held by the Previous Ultimate Game Coordinator, who is now aiming to be the new Ultimate Despair, meanwhile a small, tiny notice says that a protected city is under seige.Determined souls are planning to return the world the way it used to be, but its going to take for them to change the heart of the people to do that, will they suceed?This story is during the killing game yes but also of their back grounds and what they were doing while the balance warriors made their first move, to make their NEO world program plan to suceed.For the killing game, I will allow people to comment which character they want the main protagonist to bond with, starting from the second chapter onwards, but you guys can comment now, I'll use the majority when I'm doing the second chapterBinaria Reino BlancoNth Color Rumi Shishido(The song fits the story)





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold means yellow colored words (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means blue colored words (in class trials)  
> Italic means Crystal's notebook or thoughts (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means Crystal's notebook yellow colored words (in speeches)

The Hope's Peak academy building was being under watch by future foundation since the death of Junko Enoshima but not touching anything in the building was a careless mistake that they made, or was it intentional?

Future foundation soilders got a static connection between their Hq and their coms," What just happened?" One of them asks, the other shrugs, suddenly the ground shakes and streaks of light appeared on the ground and it moved all the way to the top of the building before disappearing.

**Army of despair**

"What was that?!" One of them exclaims, as soon as they did, the ground burst open as monokuma goes to attack the members revealing 14 silouettes," The remnants of despair?!" One screamed as he got clobered by a monokuma, as soon as the ground was clear the 14 silouettes goes in, their shadow radiates an ominious dark feeling, all of them different heights and equipment with them, showing that they are Hope's Peak Students, another followed them, the 14 are seemingly aware of the last silouette, this one radiated Hope, it gritted its teeth at the remnants' actions.

The others grins widely as they gestured to allow Hope to go into the academy of despair, with determined footsteps, the silouette had the hairstyle of a very familiar person, it lets it down as it faced the challenge right in front of it, one verus 14... seems like over kill but it knows that her Hope won't lose.

"It looks like she can use our help," Another two, more greyish silouettes were at the top of a building, one with binoculars on, the other watching from afar." I doubt that," one replies, her voice was calm and casual like the dark red sky and smoke didn't faze her at all, the other cough due to his bad health," Well its getting stinky in here, might as well go to a place of fresh air and breeze." The other huffs, not really caring.

The 15 entered the school, the door locks up but not before the other two can go in, one of the dark silouette seems to be just aware of the two, but didn't tell the others with a wide grin, they all went deeper, while the other two checked the gym.

"Not here... I guess nobody was here at that time huh," Suddenly the door slam shut." Crap!" The lights turned on, the silouettes becomes visible." Oh? To think that the leader would be the one to actually make the actual move," Monokuma's voice sounded," Tch what are you planning now Junko Enoshima?" The female, strong and firm one asks," Tsk tsk tsk, You'll just have to find out,"

"I don't think that's Junko," the male, weak and frail but the power his words is strong and has no wrong in them, the female easily gave up due to that," What shall we do?" She asks," This is the 79th class right? There was suposed to be two dead," The male replies," Just nice... luckily I didn't bring the others with us," the female replies.

"We'll have to hope for the best..." The male one replied," Got any disguises? You're the more well-known one after all," Gretal replies." Hm maybe but I have nothing to replace my hair with," The male one replies, patting his fluffly white hair.

"Hm... I think I might be able to help..."


	2. Prologue: Back again, the academy of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter starts
> 
> A investigator is an ordinary person who is hired by a private person to investigate matters that a mostly civil as opposed to criminal matters. These would include finding out if a spouse is having an affair, tracking down a missing person or locating missing assets. A investigator is also called a "private detective sometimes. 
> 
> A detective is a policeman who is hired by a government agency to investigate criminal matters as opposed to civil ones. (... shrugs)
> 
> In the pov of the protagonist, Mimori ??? The Ultimate Detective (Super High School Level Investigator)

I had my eyes closed for some reason, I opened them up to find that the room I was in wasn't as bright as I thought it'd be, my head was in a fuzzy daze, I clutched my head trying to think of what I've forgotten.

I'm Mimori, the Ultimate Detective (Super High School Level Investigator) and was invited to Hope's Peak academy... I think... my head was still piecing things together, the last I remembered was standing infront of the school gate... but... somehow before that I was... searching... I decided not to think too much as I looked at the clock.

Then I noticed a paper, it was suspicious but I followed its instructions anyway: To be at the gym at 8 o'clock sharp, there is still a little time, but I didn't want to be last minute, so I took my time to go to the gym instead of exploring the school.

I open the door, it was definetely brighter than it was in the classroom or the hallways, which is kind of creepy, but at the faces of others I relaxed a bit but this situation is a little too restraining and confusing and if I am confused I don't think others will do any better.

"Exactly 8 o'clock, make sure everyone's here," a blonde person, with blue eyes and wears what seem to be a business suit," Right!" A dark blue haired boy with a scout uniform salutes him as he counted the amount of people in the gym," 16 people here sir!" Ibiki exclaims," You don't really have to be all that formal Shinon Ibiki-kun," Hijiri smiles.

"Eh? How did you know my name?" Ibiki asks," I've researched on everyone before I went to Hope's Peak," He explains," I'd like to be fast friends with everyone so I'd like to at least familiarise with your names and talents," he replies.

A short pink haired girl with pink eyes smiles," A pleasure to meet you, I'm glad to have someone as friendly as you in our class," she beams, the boy smiles back," A pleasure to meet you too Miya Naru-chan," He replies, Naru tilted her head," You're older than both of us?" Naru asks.

"Yeah I can assure you, I don't need your ages to measure if I'm the eldest, its confirmed," He replies." I see... then what shall we call you?" Naru asks," Himuro Hijiri, just Hijiri will do, I'm the Ultimate Businessman (Super High School Level Businessman)," Hijiri bows in a high class way.

"Mm? Businessman huh? I guess you are very good at doing business?" Ibiki asks," I can sell any products, I know many business schemes and can help consumers with their shopping," Hijiri replies," Consumers? Food?" A brown short hair girl with purple eyes pipes up.

"No... consumers are people who buy things, Yamikaze Rin-chan," Hijiri replies." Aw..." Rin replies," I think we should start with the other introductions first," a golden hair with brown eyes boy replies." Ah yes the Ultimate Dog trainer, scout and acrobat has been introduced lets get on with the others shall we?" Hijiri asks.

I nodded at them, the golden haired boy started first," Hayami Hiro, my talent is a male idolist," Hiro replies," Ah yes Hiro-kun, a famous Idol among the teenage girls," Hijri adds," Really? Why haven't I've heard of him?" A dark pink haired, tied in two pigtails with pink eyes asks," Its the latest trend, either you have little outlook or you aren't social enough," Hiro sighs.

"Well its the be expected, Hoshizora Miyuki-chan is the Ultimate Caretaker ofcourse, such talents as this needs the care over young, teens and elderly ofcourse she'll miss out on society but I'm sure she can take care of a whole school if she wants to right? That's how powerful she is," Hijiri covered for her, Miyuki blushes and nods hastily.

"Alright I'll go next, I'm Kamiro Madoka, the Ultimate martial artist!" A light pink hair tied in one pony tail with dark pink eyes replies," Ah yes the unbeatable Kelly, they say that she knows many techniques and can bring down a series of elephants with just one chop each," Hijiri replies," Eh?! Really?! Show me!" A brownish red haired boy with greenish brown eyes, he looks like a strong guy.

"Um... I'm not uh..." Kelly stammers but then he charged at her," STOOOOP!" A blue short haired girl with blue eyes stops Ditt with unbelievable will and strength to prevent herself from flying when the skidded to a halt, as expected of Ditt, he seemed like the kind of guy whose every move will make earthquakes.

"Now is not the time, its already past eight, the teachers might be coming soon, I'm Midorikawa Sayaka the Ultimate Waitress," She replies, The guys shrugs and steps back," I'm Tome Ditt, the Ultimate Boxer," He replies,"Then I'll be next, I'm Aoi Kanguro the Ultimate Panda tamer and that's that," he replies, Naru's eyes brighten." I think we can make good friends!" Naru beams.

"Are you kidding? This situation isen't really best for bonding," a black haired, purple eyes boy retorts," I agree," Kanguro replies," Aw come on," A grey spiked hair with brown eyes boy added," Cheer up a little Kouji, we'll be able to go through this together, I'm Nishina Kazuki the Ultimate Street Dancer," He replies." That's Mihama Kouji the Ultimate Guitarist,"  Hiro cuts in and tug Kouji's shoulders in a friendly way, he didn't seem to mind but seems flustered.

"Neat," Ditt beams." U-um I'm Owari Otoha... the ultimate scheduler," a pale yellow haired girl with lavender eyes stammers,'' Scheduler?" I asks, never heard of a talent like that to be honest," I-I um... I'm always one time and always have a um... planner with me... and I... Um," Otoha stammers, she looked like she is about to cry, Naru quickly conforted her," She's kind of shy like that," Naru chuckles sheepishly.

"S-sorry," Otoha mutters," Its fine," Ditt boomed, Otoha almost fainted," Well I'm Uzumaki Ann, the Ultimate Ninja," a yellow haired, blue eyes girl replies," Ninia?!" Rin exclaims with sparkling eyes, Ann nodded proudly." Ah the last one is..." Miyuki adds, all eyes are on a brown haired and blue eyed female, she looks very ordinary, with a grey hoodie and darker grey pants and slippers, she then took out a notebook but then Hijiri stops her.

"Ah I got this, This is Yume Crystal, the Ultimate Sportsgirl, she is kind of mute due to an accident," Hijiri replies, Crystal nods, I smile at her, she returns it," Hang on there's one more," Hiro pointed out, all eyes are on me... but... I become a little more nervous than usual... why? I was ok... just a few seconds ago but the way everyone looks at me... for some reason its dreading me, thank god Hijiri is a constant life saver even if he is a little nosy.

"This is Mimori, the Ultimate Detective but I'd say she is more of an Investigator," Hijiri replies, everyone nods, Mimori felt the atmosphere lifted a little but not so much." Say what is her surname?" Kazuki asks, everyone glances at me, my... surname? I look at Hijiri who shrugs," ... I don't remember..." I replied but they all look suspiciously at me but most of the eyes were on Crystal instead.

"Say you're an Ultimate Sportsgirl right? Why doesn't it look like it?" Rin asks, Crystal shrugs sheepishly, a clanking sound made everyone turn their attention to the podium on the gym's stage.


	3. Prologue: Back again, the academy of despair Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold means yellow colored words (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means blue colored words (in class trials)  
> Italic means Crystal's notebook or thoughts (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means Crystal's notebook yellow colored words (in speeches)

A black and white like... some how familiar looking bear pops up cartoon-like, everyone was confused as I am..." Upupu! Welecome students to the entrance ceremony! I am this academy's headmaster, Monokuma!" The silence that followed was unbearable," Ha you're joking right?" Kanguro asks," Why would a toy be the headmaster?" Rin asks, Hijiri looks like he is going to burst out laughing," Believe it or not its a fact," Monokuma huffs," And I have special news! The 79th class of Hope's peak academy is taking part in a game!" Monokuma annouced." Game?" Kouji asks.

"This early in the year and we get a special activity?" Naru asks," That's right! And that will be the Mutual Killing School Life Game!" Monokuma exclaims," M-mutual k-k-k," Otoha stammers, Ann quickly helps her," Hey! T-that is not a joke!" Ann exclaims." School life? You sound as if though you want us to stay in this school for the rest of our lives and murder each other to get out of here," Hijiri mused, Monokuma chuckles," W-wait you're serious?!" Miyuki exclaims, everyone exchanged hushed whispers among each other.

"H-hey bears are carnivores right?" Rin asks," Please don't eat me mister bear but I do not want to do this to strangers," Ditt replies cracking his knuckles." But he'll do it to wierd threatening bears," Kanguro snickers, Hiro laughs with him but everyone else is nervous, so am I actually.

Ditt then grabbed Monokuma forcefully," I'll teach you not to joke around like that," For a teddybear he can be very terrifying," Oops I forgot about it but rules states that you're not allowed to attack the headmaster!" Monokuma exclaims," Who cares?!" Madoka exclaims," There you have it," Ditt adds," Oh no!" Suddenly beeping sound could be heard, I instinctively grabbed the limb bear from Ditt's arms and flung it away from the others, it then gets shot, a series of bangs made everyone jump, Monokuma then drops on the floor, with bullet holes in it.

"I-Is it dead?" Sayaka asks," You wish!" Monokuma hops back up," Waaaah!" Madoka exclaims," tch," Kanguro cursed." Now lets just leave that as an example as to what happens when you break the rules," Monokuma replies darkly, then he returned to his sick cheerfulness," These are E-Handbooks that will remind you of the rules and data info will be all there," Monokuma replies, he hands them to Ibiki and he starts handing them out.

"Hey! Don't just give it out! What if its a bonb?!" Ann exclaims," My punishments are fair young lady," Monokuma pouts, some might find it cute but with the tense atmosphere it is hard to feel so.

''Hey hey hey what are these rules about?!" Kanguro exclaims," This is unreal!" Kouji adds, Naru looks at them in amusement." Rules are rules," Monokuma replies," Anyway have fun!" He chuckles before disappearing." Wait! Damn it!" Kazuki exclaims," What should we do?" Ibiki asks, everyone looks at each other not sure what to do, it was our first time in this type of situation, we probally didn't know the proper way to handle this.

"I think... that there is something important in situations like this," Hijiri replied, he either sounded like he had experienced this alot of times or he is a very reassuring, good and capable leader I wondered if his talent got anything to do with it." What is it?" Ann asks," A bond," Hijiri replies." Bond?" Rin asks," If we get to know each other and become good friends I'm sure it'll be hard to murder another," Miyuki explains," Maybe we should start with the tsuderes," Kazuki teased, Kouji tsked, Kanguro just huffs and cross his arms.

"That's the spirit!" Sayaka exclaims, some were surprised that Sayaka would say something like that until they see Crystal with the notebook beside her, I smile a little as she quickly closes it, I bet those with sharp eyes would be able to see it, I had a very good feeling about things here.


	4. Chapter 1: Recall the end from the past pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold means yellow colored words (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means blue colored words (in class trials)  
> Italic means Crystal's notebook or thoughts (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means Crystal's notebook yellow colored words (in speeches)

We decided to use the cafeteria as our daily meeting point, it is not only spacious, Ibiki, Miyuki and Naru volunteered to kitchen duty by themselves, Otoha played along as she will be with Rin to make sure all attendance is here.

The others try to bond by saying their summary of their history and their current goals, other than Kanguro, Hijiri and Crystal and Kouji none of them were holding back much, I find Sayaka and Madoka quiet interesting for some odd reason, maybe I'll learn as soon as I get to know them more.

We agreed to learn as much as we can and report what we found in the morning, but while wondering the hallways, I see the two 'tsudere's, Kanguro and Kouji, I decided to get the information with my own hands, but little did I know someone actually helped me, I got to Kouji first, cause honestly Kanguro looks like he was in a bad mood.

Kouji didn't like hanging out in a situation like this but I'd like to get some motivation from my searching later, I am an investigator not exactly a detective... I mean I need to be motivated inorder to do well, Kouji huffs and reluctantly went to the classrooms to investigate together, I think I get to at least know how Kouji does stuff, I find him to be an obvervant personal.

"If you're done I think i'd like to investigate alone now," Kouji grumbles," Aw come on don't be like that, why are you so insistant on being alone? Its way much more efficent with more than one people investigating together, espically when you're paired with me," I chuckled, Kouji rolls his eyes," Yeah Ms Investigator, I don't get how you can stand being with someone else in this k8nd of situation, somebody might be plotting a mass murder and nobody would know the better, I suggest to not grow attached so that your survival rate will increase," Kouji retorts.

I pursed my lips, I know alot about individuality and group advantages and disadvantages, I know that in this type of situation, bonds is what makes these murders preventable and inexcuseable and also hard to execute.

Its kind of hard to explain to Kouji who has no experience in these kind of things, unlike me who investigated many, many reasons and ways a murder could occur..." Well just think of it this way, Monokuma seems like a playful kind of guy, I don't think he'll allow a mass murder, this is a game after all, maybe he will limit the victim to one and if we stay in a group, not only does the murderer have a hard time to make their move on just one of us, but the murderer might grow attached until their plan fails abruptly or they wouldn't dream of doing it," I explained.

Kouji seemed a little shocked at my explaination... I was thinking that I might have made it even more complicated when his shocked face turned into a soft smile," So you also do have a way with words," He mused, I blushed a little," Its nothing really," I retort, Kouji beams," I'm glad I was able to remember it thanks to you," Kouji replies," I was so caught up in the moment that I totally forgot what it was like to receive help from someone," He replies.

I just notice that Kouji's Calming aura has been increased, I could see the purple, both light and dark forming waves that moves rythmically, I gave him a smile, I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't feel my pocket vibrate, according to Kouji's expression, he looked like he felt that too, they both took out the source of the vibrations: their E-Handbook.

There was a new page they didn't notice before, but it looks very different from the rest of the pages of the E-Handbook, while the rest reminded us of the helplessness we are in, this one gave us hope when it says: Don't tell monokuma.

It shows the data of all the students here, a flower petal like gem was present, in my handbook it was under Kouji's info, Kouji showed me his side, it was a petal under my page," This is..." Kouji looks confused," I think..." I glance at the cameras," that this is something that will help us in the near future," I said it in a way Kouji could understand: A possible way to defeat monokuma.

"Really?" We quickly turned to another voice, we relaxed a little when it was revealed to be Kanguro," Maybe.." I replied but I gave him the look of: I am very sure, I wanted to believe it.

Kanguro nods," Then shall we?" He asks, I nod, saying a soft goodbye and good luck, I just felt it was right, he understood and nodded, I could still feel him smiling as I left with Kanguro to the Gym where they investigated the stage and the walls," I doubt that anybody could hear us even if Ditt tried to punch it," I replies," What makes you say that?" Kanguro asks.

"He has been doing it and its been a while," I pointed to a small dent, Ditt probally made a bigger one, that's why its been a while, the metal qould have expanded and... nevermind," I'm impressed that you can tell juts by looking at a small dent," Kanguro admitted, but I can hear the bitterness in his voice, I became a little offended.

"Is there something wrong?" I asks, hiding my insulted tone," Oh no... its just.. hard to appreiate talent in a situation like this... if I were to be trapped here for the rest of my life... my family..." Kanguro gritted his teeth, during the sharing of backstories Naru only said that she just remembered Kanguro's family who are all famous for their animal taming skills but that's all they got from him.

"Then doesn't that make you an tamer prodiegy?" I asks, Kanguro grimances," Maybe but all I'm interested or good at taming is the pandas... the rest of the animals... its not that we hate each other... its just that none of the animals can reach the same level of understanding I have with the pandas," Kanguro replies.

"Understanding the pandas?" I asks," A non-tamer, ofcourse you would know, a tamer must have a mutual feeling with the animal, the ability to help others cooperate together," Kanguro pauses, I feel like his words will make great impact later..." They are not the ones who goes around with a wip and have a master-servant relationship with any animals," Kanguro explains.

"I see," I smiles, so Kanguro can continue a conversation, he realised the meaning of the smile," S-shut up..." He mutters sheepishly, I sweat dropped," Well at least this is a start right?" I asks, Kanguro shrugs he shuffled," Say I..." Kanguro sighs," I know," "You do?" "I have an idea, but its fine, you can tell me anytime you want no rush," I reassured, he seems flustered and shocked.

"O-oh thanks..?" We both could feel vibrations in our pockets.


	5. Chapter 1: Recall the end from the past pt 2

I still had enough time after my last conversation so I went out to find anybody I'll bump into, I walked around the corridoor to realise that the second floor was shuttered," Not even Ditt can break it, I doubt Monokuma would allow him anyway," I could hear the footsteps before that voice came, it sounded a lot like business shoe, I immediately knew it was Hijiri.

We both looked at each other at the same time," So how much have you discovered?" I asks," Well I've covered all the facilities, but I haven't checked the dormitories, but I can assume that they are all the same except the locking mechcanisms of different genders' bathroom door.

"What?" I asks," I've been called by Sayaka and Rin to fix thier's apparently theirs have problems with their bathroom, I saw the difference," Hijiri replies casually," You can fix stuff?" I asks." I have basic knowledge, but I doubt that anybody would have better knowledge in this area than I do," Hijiri shrugs.

I look at him for a while," You know if not for your tittle I'd think you're multi talented," I replied," Nah, I think that's very Rare, talents are status given during birth, you either have one talent or no talent at all," He replies.

I nodded, then I just realised he rambled, just like I would on a investigation, that made me smile a little." You make a good leader," I added, he smiles back," Thank you, but most people find me annoying, I'm kind of used to it, now I'd just help anyone in anyway I can," Hijiri replies." Annoying? Why?" I asks," I don' t think you're annoying," I protested, he smiles sadly," and I'm greatly thankful for that,"

Man what kind of stuff did he go through?

Crystal smiles like she was waiting for someone to talk to her, she must be bored and lonely,  _Sayaka went to talk to Ibiki, she is kind of determined lately, I wonder what? I mean Sayaka used to be so lazy... sigh people grow up so fast_ I chuckled at what she wrote.

''If I'd have to imagine I'd think you sounded like a mother, say for some reason I think that you an Hijiri make a good couple and we'd be your children," I added, she blush at that and holds the notebook to her red face,  _thank you._

 _I've actually been called a lot of nicknames, Tenshi, Tensai, a Motherly figure, a lot of stuff I'm kind of embarrased_ I had to think for a while, Tenshi means angel, Tensai means genius or prodiegy, motherly figure she just called her.

"Thats a lot of nicknames and sounded like you had more," I chuckle, she nods," Say, were you alway mute by the way?" I wondered," I mean sure there is handicap sports people but still..." I replied,  _I just became mute recently_ Crystal hold such a downcast face that I didn't push it.

"So what did you find out in your investigations?" I ask to change the topic, Crystal pursed her lips and scribbled sth down,  _other than the large door on the front I doubt there is anything that stands out, also I found something in the trophy room._ " Trophy room?"  _Its the room outside the gym_ "Huh, never paid attention to those, they kept annoying me with reflections," I mused.

Crystal pulled me gently to the trophy room, she pointed to one of the prizes, last time I remembered it was 2012 but something caught my eyes... "What is that?" I asks, it was a trophy alright but when looked closely, it has a monokuma symbol and a shape of a girl in two pony tails, I immediately knew this was fake seeing as it has monokuma, a plushie on it, it is of an ideal size, not big or small.

It says,  _Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair 2011~2014_... wait 2014? "What is this?" I asks, Crystal seems to be judging it,  _its seems that our sense of time was off, it looked like just only this morning we were invited to Hope's Peak but I bet we were asleep for more than a second._

" I'm surprised that you're able to find that," I replied,  _I don't like to do things half way_ she looked a little angry after she wrote that but it disappeared." I think its best to mention that tomorrow," I replied, Crystal nods and waves at me," Oh yeah its getting late, cya," I waved goodbye at her as she left, my pocket vibrated... but for some reason Crystal didn't bother to check her pocket... maybe she did meet someone earlier.

When I reached my room, an annoucement was made," This ie the daily Monokuma annoucement, it is now  **Night time** I suggest you remember to lock your doors! You'll never know who is planning!" Monokuma was getting a little on my nerves, but it is effective, maybe some will be a little paranoid if every 10 pm annoucement is like that, I for one not going to fall for that, but I calmly locked the door... just in case.

I fell asleep uneasily that day, but soms distinct reason I feel a little pressured like every single thing I do will effect the outcome of this... 'game', when I woke up, it felt like I didn't sleep at all, I had a very bad feeling about today.

I went to the cafeteria, it was only Ibiki, Otoha and Hijiri, I looked around, it was a few minutes before the meeting time, so I decided to talk to everyone there," Good Morning Mimori!" Ibiki exclaims a greeting, Hijiri just gave me an acknowledging smile, Otoha waved shyly at me I smile at all of them, at least they seemed like they slept properly.

But when Ditt came the big guy looked like he hadn't sleep either, but judging by how bosy otoha was at him, he probally looks worse than I do.

I ate in silence, I'm contantly being glanced at by Ibiki for some reason, so did Ditt, Otoha straights up stares at me before realising that she was staring and quickly apologise in stammers, I have the urge to scold her for not apologising properly but I cut her some slack.

Hijiri was the only one not looking at be creepily like I'd be the next murderer or something, I asked Hijiri hesitantly." Its probally because you're the only one who held back information," Hijiri replies, I suddenly remembered the trophy yesterday, for some reason I felt like I should know the trophy, if it is Monokuma's version of motivation, it certainly isen't working.

"You didn't tell us your last name," Hijiri replies, a little seriously," Is it a big deal?" I asks, a little worried, my life was pretty normal, I don't think my family is a ganster group or a famous, well-known or high class family.

"Well take Kanguro for example, his family is famous for their animal taming skills, Otoha's family is filled with passionate, hard working people, Crystal's family are high class atheltes, some family are assasins or known for their evil deeds and besides, the Ultimate Detective was actually an upperclassman of us, I don't know but investigator and Detective might sound the same to others," Hijiri replies." What about you?" I asks, he smiles," I know the difference," I sigh it seemed that Hijiri and Crystal could be classified as not only father and mother but the-only-two-that-understands-people category.

"Can actually make a lot of friends," Otoha mutters," Eh?" I asks, both of us were in a trance apparently, Otoha snapped out of her," W-wa! I-I'm sorry!" Otoha exclaims and scurries off, I then snapped out of mine, Hijiri is smiling paitently," Yeah...'' I agreed, now it was Hijiri's turn to look confused.

When the time came, most of them arrived but a few were still late." Sorry! I was a little carried away!" Naru exclaims, she came in with Kanguro, they looked like they just went on an educational date or sth, Miyuki came in apologising that she was late and vulunteered to do the dishes, Kouji was late too but he didn't bother to apologise.

"Now is everyone here?" Hijiri asks, everyone looks around, I silently counted," Um..." "All here!" Otoha started but Rin cut her off," You sure?" Hijiri asks, looking at Otoha," Um.. crystal and Sayaka... aren't exactly here yet," Otoha replies," Oh? Who?" Rin asks, Ditt face palms, Hijiri sighs, a few seconds later...

"Sorry, Sorry we had trouble in our rooms," Sayaka replies sheepishly, Crystal followed behind her, she seemed to have followed Sayaka throughout the past few minutes, she didn't look good either.

"You may eat while we share what we found in the school," Hijiri replies, Sayaka helped Crystal with her food, she looks glumer than usual, Sayaka is seemingly also bothered by Crystal's behaviour.

We shared what we found and used Hijiri's handbook as reference." It looks like is preventing a murder from happening there at night cause it will be boring and not challenging or he may want no one to find the murderer out while they were executing their murders," I deduced, everyone seemed to agree.

"I still find the rules troubling, a class trial? It sounded like a game," Otoha replies," Yeah we kind of already figured that out," Kouji grumbled, Otoha shrinked, Miyuki got between them.

"More importantly we must not overlook something," Hijiri adds, Crystal looks at us sadly, my heart stopped for a moment, I rechecked that everyone was here, yes, Hijiri, Madoka, Sayaka, Crystal, Kouji, Hiro, Kazuki, Naru, Miyuki, Ditt, Otoha, Ann, Kanguro, Ibiki, Rin are all here... then why does she look like she is sending us off?

I became a little worried, I have to talk to her later, I shifted my attention to what they had founded out, no one could deduce what the trophy meant, no one had heard of the Ultimate Despair before, not like the 'academy of hope' would have such things anyway, but the girl seemed familar, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.

Monokuma wouldn't tell them either, he said that it'll all be revealed sooner or later, we didn't like the cliffhanger.

We all then closed everything up and went our seperate ways, I thought that Crystal would be with someone but she is all alone in the cafeteria, save Rin and Madoka who are doing their stuff.

"Hey Crystal?" I asks, she looked a little better but the foreshadowing is still there. "Is something bothering you?" I asks," You look a little downcast," Crystal seems shocked and then made a ofcourse-they-know face.  _I just had a bad feeling that's all, I didn't sleep at all yesterday and I've got a feeling that the people behind this aren't very nice or from the Hope's Peak committee_

"Hope's Peak Committee?" I asked,  _Yeah the ones in-charge at Hope's Peak, its just a term I made up to describe all of them,_ I made an 'oh' sound," Well you think its the person on the trophy?" I ask,  _Maybe... but its possible its someone else too_ _I mean the person's tittle was from 2011~2014 (78th class-Dr2), that means it stopped, I don't know what year it is but I'm sure that is more of a memoral_


	6. Chapter 1: Recall the end from the past pt 3

"Tell me a little about yourself," I asks, Crystal looks a little shocked, she shuffled... we were both in the cafeteria relaxing, Madoka, Ibiki and Rin were at the background.

 _Well were should I start?_ Crystal wrote, I hum and think for a while," What about what you like to do?" I asks, she seem to think and write and gave the notebook to me," Writing... Drawing... ... Swimming, Music, Using Technology... huh..." I find the first two wierd, but I didn't think much cause I have other questions on my mind," Say do you run out of paper?" I asks gesturing at the notebook, Crystal scribbled something.

 _There is a Monokuma Machine and Shop were we can buy stuff using Monokuma Coins which can be found throughout the school,_ " What?" I asks, Monokuma suddenly comes up," Why yes, I almost forgot to tell you that," He adds, I jumped a little, Crystal looked like she was about to fall.

"Why didn't you tell me? There is like very few people here," I asked," Upupupu, you're suspicious, not knowing your surname? I bet you're hiding it on purpose, scandalious! I must find out before others do!" He exclaims before leaving, this confirms two things, Monokuma is either among the group or somebody is controlling him, not only did he not know my surname too, his reaction is alot like the other's meaning he could he among us.

He also doesn't know that the E-Handbook has all the information, my surname is actually blurred out but I can make out some of the letters, the person who did this might know it and I am very determined to get this down.

Our pocket vibrate, Crystal didn't bother to take out hers, but I took out mine, I have two petals on Crystal's page, each petal unlocks another page of information, I didn't think it was suspicious at that time, little did I know information was needed from the E-Handbook.

I look at the people in the cafeteria, Ibiki was replaced with Sayaka, apparently she was finding Crystal, but I decided to help Crystal get some space, seeing as all she did was stare into space sadly," We'll be back," I had to assure her, we went around the school, we learned a few things about each other... I think.

Sayaka's eyes suddenly widen and reached her pocket for something and gave me a Keychain, the charm dangling from it is a magnifying glass, I think its cute," Found this in the store, thought you'd like it," she explains, I nodded and thanked her," Say why are you always with Crystal?" I asks," Oh? Um well we are best friends and uh..." She seemed like she was holding back something, she was bad at keeping secrets, I deduced.

"Its fine if you don't want to tell me... anyway how many Monokuma coins you have?" I ask," Oh do you want some?" she asks," Maybe," I shrug," Well I have 202 now, I can give you half if you want I manage to buy alot," Sayaka replies," How did you find so many and what does Monokuam actually sell?" I ask," Well whenever you find one there will always be random numbers, so its not counted as one, the shop actually had a lot of cool stuff there, I doubt that Monokuma was in charge there, but he does give his customers a good deal... and a headache fill of presents and empty Monokuma Coins," Sayaka chuckles.

I smile back," I guess, I'll take a quater since I didn't really know what to buy and I'd want to find these on my own," I explained," Oh alright," Sayaka replies, I got 51 Monokuma coins." Well I best get going," Sayaka replies," Hey wait, why not get to know each other now?" I asks, Sayaka glances at Crystal, the cafeteria had now only Madoka," Oh alright," Sayaka replies," What do you want to know?" she asks, she seemed a little nervous.

"Ah if you don't want to you may hold back information, we have alot of time after all," I chuckle, she seem to relax a little at that," Alright," "So what do you like to do?" "Me? Um... well I'm a waitress, soooo, I love to play with the utensils, you know balancing them, skating and stuff," she replies, I nod," So your whole family is filled with waitress and waiters?" I asks," Um... no, I'm the only waiter in my family," Sayaka replies." My family is huge, a lot of ordinary people," She replies," Musical," I raised an eyebrow," Musical?" I asks," Yeah... most of them are musical though so is um..." She suddenly blushes.

"Oh..." I teased, Sayaka's face turned tomato," U-uh!" I chuckle," Its fine really," I assured her, she smiles sheepishly," I'm not one to be musical but I can at least try," She adds, my pocket vibrated, Sayaka continues smiling at me, I looked at my E-Handbook, Sayaka mutters an excuse me and goes after Crystal who is leaving.

I just realised that Sayaka didn't check her Handbook, she must then already know too. I went to my room and bumped into Naru," Oh hey got a minute?" She asks, a little out of breath," What's up?" I asks," Nothing, besides the celing," she joked," I just talked to Rin and we ran around the school," She huffs," I swear she can never sit down," She complains," Anyway wanna go?" She asks, I look at the time," Alright then," I reply. (an event that happens if you have remaining time before night time, in this case, the free-time in that chapter allows the 'player' to hang out with four people, they only met two)

Me and Naru spend the rest of our time walking past people Naru made it look lime we are models or something (Note to self: insert CG pic here, one looks like they really are models, the other is the real one, people awkwardly smiling as Naru blow kisses and walks like a model, Mimori a little flustered and enbarassed. delete this in place of the pic)

I sigh as I crashed on my bed, the events that happened today kind of made me relax but then I still am determined to finish what I've started tomorrow.

I go to sleep easier than yesterday but the foreshadowing in my chest grew, the next morning, the room was colder than usual, the Monokuma Morning annoucement made its annoucement, but in addition to that..." There is something wrong with the vending that is why this few days are going to be colder than usual, but no worries, it will not effect you unless you don't be careful to catch a sniffle, by the way the only death were I will not hold a class trial is when the death is by natural causes like deceases, have fun!"

Monokuma's cheerful tone would probally not match most of what they were thinking, I got up and went out to the cafeteria, it was empty except for Hijiri and Otoha, she looked like she hasn't sleep at all.

"What's wrong?" I asks," Ah Mimori..." Hijiri started but then a familar voice cuts him," Slow! Hurry to the gym NOW!" Monokuma exclaims, I didn't see the little bear there," What's going on?" I asks Hijiri," I don't know either, I think its best if we go now," Hijiri ushered, though he seem to be in a hurry he wasn't leaving, I knew that he was being alot like a leader, making sure everyone went to the gym, following the last person: me.

"Are you alright?" I asks, he seemed a little pale," I-I'm fine, lets go," Hijiri made a forced smile, I decided to cut him some slack and walk to the gym, Hijiri made sure Otoha was infront of him." Sorry Otoha," Hijiri whispers," I-Its alright," Otoha beams.

Everyone was in the gym," Alright everyone is here now-" Naru started," MONOKUMA! COME OUT NOW!" Rin exclaims angrily, I almost jumped, she looks very hungry, I could hear Kanguro tsk behind me.

"Alright alright I'm here already," Monokuma huffs as he sat on the podium, if he hadn't move I would have thought it was just a pushie." Anyway I have a big annoucement," Monokuma replies and then he tosses papers across the gym, everyone immediately stilled afraid it might be a bomb, but then Crystal and Hijiri took up the paper, Monokuma looks a little troubled.

Crystal and Hijiri casually took out the note in the envelop, when they did some started to follow and relax, the envelop has my name on it, it was directly at my feet, I picked it up." See those names there?" Monokuma asks, I could see pale colors on most of everyone's face," These people are going to get killed if in the next 24 hours a murder doesn't occur," He replies." Y-you're lying..." Naru stammers," H-how?! This was very secret!'' Ann exclaims, being the ninja... i looked at my note, there... the name of my mother, father and cousin," I d-don't believe you!" Miyuki exclaims," Shall I make a demo?" Monokuma asks, everyone's face became sheet white.

"N-no..." Kanguro mutters," NO!" Ditt exclaims," Then do you believe me then?" Monokuma asks," Y-yes..." Kanguro gritted his teeth," Then I wish you good luck!" Monokuma exclaims and hops back, disappearing, Ditt hits the floor," Damn it!" Hijiri looks very very worried, so is everyone, the last time they bonded, everyone didn't hold back information, most of them have many loved ones, its hard to resist the motive Monokuma gave them.

As I become more restless, I wanted to talk to people I could trust but the people here I only met the previous two days, but still, I can try... I walked out to see if I would bump into anybody, I heard Madoka and Sayaka talking... to Monokuma? I decide to leave the scene, cause I didn't want to see him, so I walked the other direction, when I was about to leave the dormitories area, I found Crystal there, just who I need.

Crystal smiles at me, she seem better today but she still held a sad expression, I asked her if she wanted to hang out, she nods and we both walk around the school, I grew kind of closer to Crystal, remembering my monokuma coins and presents, I decide to give her an expensive pencil, she seem to like it alot, she then gave me a wooden doll.

"Say just now... you seemed like you knew what you were doing... so does Hijiri," I added, she nod and wrote:  _I know that Monokuma will not try to harm us unless we violate the rules, it IS his job as a headmaster, not matter fake or not_ I nod though I still doubt that Monokuma would allow their easy attitudes that easily.

"I'm really proud of your actions, it made everyone take the first step," Mimori replies, Crystal sighs sadly, probally because of the motive, I suddenly become worried, me and Crystal were alone in the dormitories hallway, I shuffled nervously, she seem to notice it cause she shoved me something.

I tilted my head and inspected it, my eyes widen, it has her name on it... does she...? I look at her questioningly, Crystal gestured to the envelope, I gulp, if I guessed correctly, she wants be to clear my doubts with this... the motive... my heart thumped in my chest, what if I found a long list? Will she....? I hope not... I'd want to believe Crystal wouldn't do such a thing...

I look at it intentively and opened in gingerly like I was disarming a bomb, which was the best way to describe what I was doing I opened the surprisingly short paper inside of the envelope...

''Even if I have nobody to kill, you might be a victim so be careful!" ... nobody to kill? I look at her with mixed feelings, Crystal smile sadly, I guessed that she knew, that number one: that means she has no family, number two: she still might be a victim, I sealed back the envelope and gave it to her.

"Sayaka is always with you right?" I asks, with a protective, dangerous tone in my voice, Crystal smiles: Don't worry about me

I sigh as she disappears pass the corridoor, I decide to find someone else, there I found Kanguro, not surprisingly alone in the cafeteria," Want to Hang out?" I asks softly, Kanguro snapped out of his thoughts," ... Sure... I guess..." we ate something in the cafeteria in silence, except for the occasion of asking for seconds or toppings.

"Are you worried about this morning?" I asks, kanguro nodded slowly," Even if I didn't exactly like my family... I..." He seem so lost, I was finding ways to cheer him up but I couldn't think of anything but... "I'm trying to finish the Handbook thing I'm sure Monokuma will get what's coming to him," I reassured, Kanguro looks distant," But... we only have 24 hours... I..." Hearing him like that made me think if my family.

Part of me didn't want this motive to happen, I was tempted, I admit it, but for the sake of others who also worry for their families... I needed to persuade them if not in 24 hours a murder is really going to happen." Kanguro... I just want you to know... that I'll make sure we all get out of here safely and be able to see our families again, please... don't do anything stupid," I begged, he seemed a little shocked, he nodded glumly, but to me it looks like: don't worry if I'm plotting a murder you will not be involved.

That didn't make me feel any better, but Kanguro was already smiling and leaving, I sigh, I then went to my room to have a quick shower, I look at the clock, I still have time till night time, I then go to the main hall near the blocked entrance to find Crystal there," Are you able to find anything new?" I ask, Crystal look at me like she was judging me, I shuffled a bit, she nod and then pointed at the door, at first it was dark and the door didn't really peaked my interest.

Over there through the dark I can barely make out the words..." Mi... rai?" Crystal nods as I read out the word... Mirai means future in Japanese... what does that mean? Crystal look like she knew the answer but she didn't say anything, she then strolls away from it, I followed her, she lead me to the ava room.

She then showed me her notebook:  _All we can do now is wait for the best, this is the fastest way: what do you like to do?_


	7. Chapter 1: Recall the end from the past pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold means yellow colored words (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means blue colored words (in class trials)  
> Italic means Crystal's notebook or thoughts (in speeches and class trials)  
> Italic and Bold means Crystal's notebook yellow colored words (in speeches)

I look at her Notebook longingly, then I realised something," Say I didn't see you write down anything and also I thought I saw you writing very very fast, could it be..." I muttered, Crystal rolls her eyes at my dramatic tone and smile  _I used to be a good writer and I do have a little... **analytical skill** but its not really that impressive _my eyes widen," Analytical skill?! How is that not impressive?!" I exclaims, Crystal quickly shushes me, I don't know but it seemed that the ava room is sound proof due to it being an ava room, to block the noise when the projector is playing.

 _I don't like this skill, it lets me know things I don't want to know, please keep this a secret_ I didn't think that Crystal, the Ultimate Sportswoman, would be secretive but I gave her my word, she smiled at me, our pockets vibrate.

Naru bumped into me when I was walking to my room, I decide to talk to her.

"So Naru, I haven't got to talk to you didn't I?" I ask, Naru nods and beams," I haven't get to know you too, so what do you like to do? I love decorating but I love puppies even more, I just love how they shake when they are wet or itchy and how they jump kya!" She started, I jumped a little, Naru infront of others was a peace maker but sometimes shy and awkward but when talking to her individualy..." I giggled, making Naru blush and play with her fringe.

"So what about you?" She asks," Well I'm an investigator ofcourse, though I also like alot of stuff I guess, I don't really hate anything," I chuckle, Naru grins," That's great! That makes you ok with anybody around you right?" She asks, I nod, I guess she can say that, so far none of the students here seem that bad, they are going to be my classmates after all.

Naru beams at me, we grew a little closer, I gave her a bottle of mineral water," Thank you!" Naru exclaims, in an English accent, we both started laughing, I find Naru easy to talk to, I'll have to hang out with her more often.

For some reason, thinking back I feel like my conversations were almost the same, not only were these guys almost multi talented, they are all easy to talk to so long as you could see through their actions what kind of person they are and act accordingly, I smile at my talent, gald for it, I finally have motivation to do some investigating and use my skills for real.

When I reached the door, it was already night time, from the monitors placed around the school, I could hear Monokuma's voice," You'll never know who would be planning a murder!" I shook my head and went in, I sleep easily, knowing that due to the bonds I've made I'm sure that a murder will never occur, I didn't know what others thought at that time.

I woke up to the sound of Monokuma's voice, wierd, I'd normally wake up before the annoucement, since our agreed time to essemble is exactly at the morning annoucement timing, I took my time though, I've met Miyuki on the way," Wah I'm late I'm late!" She exclaims and then notices me," Wah! We're late We're late!'' She exclaims, I followed her as she jogged to the cafeteria area, I look around inside, I was surprised as Otoha was behind me and Kanguro was actually not late, unlike Kouji who came after Otoha, which is expected.

"Is everyone here?'' Hijiri asks, he sounded bored, Crystal made a gesture that looked like she was giggling," ... Um..." Otoha stammers," Everyone's here!" Rin exclaims, Hijiri narrowed his eyes and then looked at Otoha, she squeaked," Um! Naru... isen't here yet," Otoha stutters, everyone looked about... normally Naru would be late but not THIS late.

"U-um you might want to check in her room..." Otoha stammers, everone looked at each other, they started to move but I stop them," Wait, one person other than Otoha follow me, Hijiri makes sure no one leaves the cafeteria," I ordered," Why?" Kazuki asks," I have a theory, please," I replied, Crystal nodded, she seem to know what I was thinking, both of us left the cafeteria, Hijiri stood guard, Ditt helps him, no one dared leave, dread loom over me, Crystal gave me a reassuring smile.

I left a little light headed but I pressed on and went to the dormitory area, we stopped at the door with Naru's face on it, I turned the door knob... unlocked... I peeked in, it was very very dark, I estimated that all the rooms would be about the same, I reached for the lights, I then look around the room, the room was clean... except for a spot of blood on the ground... I look at the form on the bed, it is covered but looking at the stilled form, not moving one bit, I already know what happened here, I could hear a fuzzy feeling in my ear, Crystal is... making rasp sounds of panic, more at me than at the form, I realised that the body annoucement hasn't sounded yet, Crystal pursed her lips and went over to the form and yanked the covers.

"Bing bing bong! A body has been found, investigation will start now, soon a class trial will be held," Monokuma's voice should be annoying but I'm too busy staring at the sight, I had to sit down in order to not fall on shaky legs, Crystal didn't look faze at all, like she predicted it... right... she looks distantly, immediately we could hear foot steps," Mimori... pull yourself together," Hijiri mutters at my side, I nodded and stood up shakily, everyone else looks ghastly pale at the crime scene, though its not messy, the slit on Naru's throat and the half hidden blade at her side was all they needed to know that a murder has occured and that they have to suspect each other as murderers.

"... I think we should search the school for clues, its unwise to touch the crime scene, every evidence is cruial," Hijiri replies,"I have very sharp eyes," Ann mused," So I can stay here and search the school," she replies,'' Mimori can follow, since she is the investigator of our class... I'll perform an autopsy here," Hijiri replies,"You? Autopsy?" Madoka asks," Yeah I've been in a company of bio-tech since young," Hijiri explains, I nodded, he did mention it when we get together on the first day but still... who would do such a thing?

Everyone scattered, I look at the scene, everything isen't really suspicious, I looked at the blood stain on the floor... something about it seemed suspicious," Its that only one patch... other than the one on the bed there isen't any other blood stains... not even a trail leading to that puddle," Ann replies, she is speaking in riddles, as expected from the Ultimate Ninja, I nod, this is important.

Truth bullet obtained: **Blood stain**  
Info: There is a big spot of blood on the ground but there is **no trail** from the body to the patch

I searched the area but nothing comes to mind, I wasn't motivated enough, I try to think as saving my friends as the motivation but not good enough, I look at Ann, at least she could help me, I could deduce whatever Ann could find, I glance at Hijiri, he is actually kind of skilled.

"Mimori?" Ann asks, I smile at her," Yes Ann?" I asks politely," I kind of noticed... you didn't investigate anything something wrong?" She asks, I slightly shrug," I kind of need more motivation but seeing what happened... I don't know if I want to do this..." I admitted, Ann smiles a little," Well I'm sure no one wants to do this either... but..." Ann looks at Naru's form," I'm sure Naru would want us to find out who the murderer is too," Ann replies.

I nod, it is everyone's instinct, if someone does something wrong, someone ought to seek revenge, even the victim, everything has a consequence," Thanks," I smile at her, I became a little motivated, Ann smiles back," Sure, no problem, anyway I manage to sweep the room twice now, these are what I found," Ann starts," Woah that's fast," I mused, Ann chuckle sheepishly," Anyway this is what i found:

Truth Bullets obtained: **Dorm Door**  
Info: the door does not seem broken down **no damage whatsoever**

 **Notepad**  
Info: a tear was found on the notebook  
Update: when shaded this could be read: Meet me outside my room at **10p.m.** right after the night annoucement

 **Knife**  
Info: the knife was clumsily hidden underneath the bedsheets, the knife is **within the victim's grabbing range**

I nodded and thanked Ann, as soon as she left, Madoka entered, i raised an eyebrow at her, i decided to talk to her before checking on Hijiri," Aren't you searching the rest of the school?" I ask, Madoka shrugs," Everywhere there is at least two people, so I decided to see what's here," She replies, I nod," Did you find anything?" Madoka shook her head," All I see is Crystal sulking, which is wierd but its to be expected I guess, considering the situation we are in," Madoka replies, I tilted my head.

"So did you find anything?" She asks," Nah its mostly Ann and Hijiri, I'm trying to piece everything together," I replied, Madoka narrow her eyes," Wouldn't anyone be able to do that?" Madoka asks," sometimes there are secrets behind every evidence, besides some may not be what it seem, I probally could think out possibilities and eliminate them faster than most of you, after all I am an investigator," I huffed.

Madoka nods slowly, I thought she'd be bored and leave but she stayed, her gesture seemed like she wasn't leaving any time soon, I then decided to push my doubt at the back of my mind, I'd prefer believing rather than doubting anyone about now, the hope was in our pockets... isen't it?

Hijiri's smile made me relax a little," Here is the results of the autopsy... no external injuries, the slit on her throat is the only injury, she lost a lot of blood, it should be the cause of death, the wound matches that of a knife, Monokuma also gave me this," Hijiri passes me a pad, on top says: **Monokuma File**.

It says:  _The victim is Miya Naru, the time of death is at 11:30 p.m., the victim is found in their own room, the victim has no external injuries, the big slit on the victim's throat is the cause of death_

"This means something..." I prompted, Hijiri nods," Monokuma really knows what's going on here, I think its because of the cameras..." Hijiri replies, I nod

"That's all," Hijiri replies, I sigh," Though we have this it can't be all accurate I mean this is Monokuma we are talking about," I mutter, Hijiri nod," I checked the body, the blood is almost dried, its 10:30 a.m., judging by the body, I'd say the time of death is pretty accurate," He replies, I nodded again, I rubbed my chin, the neck does really have a lot of blood but... a spot all by its own is already a dead giveaway, but we'll need to find the culprit... I still do not know how.

"Don't think too much," Hijiri adds, my eyes widen, I realised I must look very stressed and concentrated," During the trial we'll be able to think with everyone else, right now lets just focus on gathering what we need," Hijiri replies, he sounded like he was experience," Have you..." I gestured, he pursed his lips," I really don't want to disappoint or scare you but... no... this is 'my' first time, anyway Crystal might have something," I raised an eyebrow, his tone of "my" changed, I was about to ask, when he goes off to investigate.

... I look at my E-Handbook and wiped the screen, it has the locations of everybody via handbook, I look at where she is... ava room, I was about to leave when I realised that Madoka had left, I shook my head, I can't tell what people are thinking these days, I go to where Crystal is: the Ava room.

Crystal is checking the walls, I asked what she was doing, she replied: I'm searching for clues, maybe finger prints and such, all I had were trail of crumbs leading to this area, I tilted my head, sure enough, the other side of the hallway had crumbs leading to a dead end at a wall, just as I realised that, a foot crushed one of the crumbs, out comes an angry Rin and Miyuki jogging behind her.

Crystal looks at them questioningly, only Miyuki noticed," Ah, I made tarts this morning but..." "SOMEONE STOLE THE TARTS!" Rin interupted, I sigh," Is this the time?" I asks," Madoka said that she saw Crystal being suspicious..." Miyuki replies," SHE STOLE THE TARTS!" Rin exclaims again, Crystal looks unamused," Seriously this isen't the time for that," I feel a tap on my shoulder, a notebook was shoved to my face.

Madoka told me about the mess here... what? What was Madoka doing? Trolling them? I shook my head," Now's not the time-'' I started but Rin shoved me aside," You're the one who killed Naru aren't you! Naru helped Miyuki with those tarts!" Rin exclaims.

Crystal still looks unfazed," Where is your proof? We don't even know if Crystal stole it in the first place," I grumbled, our arguement was interupted by the sound of feet," What? Aw and I thought I'd be first," Ibiki complains, everyone swarmed the area," What are you guys doing here?" I asks," We were told to come here by Monokuma," Sayaka replies," By you actually," Hijiri adds, I nodded, for some reason that didn't sit quiet right with me, was Monokuma lazy?

Speak of the devil," The class trial will soon start, please board the elevator down to the trial grounds," he annouced," Elevator?" Kazuki asks," As soon as he said that, the wall opened up to a room," I'm guessing this is it," Hiro replies, Ibiki went in first, followed by Crystal and Hijiri, soon everyone followed.

The elevator shook violently, I hope that has nothing to do with the punishments Monokuma always dishes out, I wasn't really nervous but the atmosphere very is stilfling, I look back, thinking about life so far, kind of admitting it, I didn't want to die, there was still alot that I need to find out, alot more to do, I almost leaned against the wall but that will show weakness, I have to toughen up, not only for mine but for everyone's sake.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened to the trial grounds, I got my game together.. Miya Naru, she wants everyone to be happy, a very good motivator and someone to talk to, her innocence almost makes her a likable victim, who would do such a thing? Naru hasn't insulted anybody right?

The curtain rises on our fates," Now before tha clas trial begins, lets start with a simple explaination of the Class trial," Monokima started," He sounds like he is running a shop," Ann sweat drops,"First, find a place to stand, on each podium, there is your name on it so stand accordingly," Monokuma explains, everyone did as he said, I met with the picture of Naru, with a cross made up of blood on her face, I clenched my fists, I still don't want to do this but... we have no choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 1-7, I want you guys to comment what kind of person Naru or any character is like (just want to know if all of you guys can tell who they are from what I'm writing, if you can't means I need some improvement, do help me, thanks in advance ^^)


End file.
